Naruto: Yakeru's Story
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: A story set in the 458th Universe, it focuses on Naruto's clone, Yakeru, as he continues his path to redemption, and learns to live his life and find love.
1. Summary

Note: This is a Naruto x HuniePop crossover. Look up the game if you're unfamiliar with it. Also I don't own any of the characters in Naruto or HuniePop, except for the OCs.

Plot: It's been over a year since Naruto's clone, Yakeru, left for his road to redemption. Now 18, Yakeru, after fighting injustice after injustice for over a year, has settled himself in Maryland, enrolling in the University of Glenberry. There, he will know how it feels to love someone and the power of protecting that someone.

Characters:

Yakeru Namikaze - Last time we saw Yakeru, he rode off on his motorcycle to places unknown, starting a path of redemption. He takes up Naruto's Black Rider identity since Naruto thinks it suits him. Yakeru is constantly plagued by nightmares of his previous affiliation with Fairy Tale and the people he's killed as well as the Old Yakeru. Having been given some of Naruto's powers, he has the same abilities as him, but to a medium degree. He is seen as Naruto's "cousin".

Nikki Ann-Marie - A student at the University of Glenberry and a barista at the Nutmeg Café, she is Yakeru's love interest. She has a few similar interests with Yakeru.

Tiffany Maye - A university student who takes her academic work seriously and it shows on her marks. In addition to being the head cheerleader for her school, she's involved in several other extracurricular activities. She's kind to others and cares about the people close to her. She notices Yakeru and Nikki's attraction towards each other and pushes her friend to ask him out.

Audrey Belrose - A college student studying cosmetology. Unlike her friend and classmate Tiffany, she doesn't care for the academic setting and does not take her school work very seriously. She doesn't like how Nikki wants to stay home. She can often be found skipping class and hanging out at the mall. Yakeru hates her bitchy attitude.

Kyanna Delrio - A hairdresser and stylist at the beauty shop in the mall who dreams of becoming a famous actress, singer and dancer. Yakeru usually sees her at the gym.

Momo - A mysterious nekoshou who lives with and serves Yakeru. She is related to an all-too familiar Rook from Highschool DxD.

Ms. Aiko Yumi - A math and science teacher at the U of G with a gambling addiction that rivals Tsunade herself.

Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto shows up in phone calls in order to check up on Yakeru. He is currently with his family, Rito's friends and family, and Hinami on vacation in Hawaii.

Hinata Hyūga - Hinata visits Yakeru in order to check and see how he's doing. Hinata and Naruto are currently having problems with their relationship, due to their jobs, and their responsibilities as heroes. Hinata has also been offered to be part of Commander Shepard's crew in order to spend more time with her mother in space.

Moka Akashiya - Moka makes an appearance after having a fight with her father and her boyfriend(Tsukune). She supports Yakeru pursuing a relationship with Nikki.

Chouko Uzumaki - The daughter of Naruto and Ayane from an alternate universe, she helps out Yakeru whenever he needs it, similar to how Ayane comes to help Naruto.

Ayane - A kunoichi from the Mugen Tenshin Clan and Naruto's greatest ally and sexual lover as well as Chouko's mother, Ayane makes an appearance, checking on Yakeru.

Kayaba Akihiko: Yakeru's new friend from Japan. His intellect surprisingly surpasses Naruto's own intellect. Little does Yakeru know that in the future, Kayaba will be the future creator of the death game Sword Art Online, a game that he and Yakeru create together along with the invention of the NerveGear.

Mister Sinister - Usually an enemy of the X-Men, Sinister has now focused his attention on taking Yakeru's powers for himself after an attempt to steal Naruto's failed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: If anyone's wondering why this has been updated, it's because I decided to change my writing style for all my stories. This may take some time to update the style for all the stories to bear with me. Also, this is the first introduction of Chouko Uzumaki. I was gonna introduce her in a future story of mine, but I decided why not now so you will now know Naruto and Ayane's(DOA) daughter from another universe.**

Scene starts off in Baltimore, Maryland. Three robbers are making a getaway with $25,000 in cash, in a large green van. Chasing them are 5 cop cars. Two of the three robbers start shooting at the cop cars with an Uzis From an alley, a figure wearing all black armor and a black motorcycle helmet is seen on his custom motorcycle, putting on his leather gloves as the robbers pass by him.

"It's show time..." said the figure. The figure starts his motorcycle before giving chase to the robbers. One of the robbers sees the figure and is immediately filled with fear*

"Guys we're in trouble. It's the Black Rider!" said the second robber, his voice sounding scared.

"What!? Dammit, just shoot him!" The two robbers start shooting at the Black Rider as the rider avoids the bullets. The rider pulls out his customized magnum and shoots their guns out of their hands.

"As long as I'm here, this city's under my protection!" yelled the Black Rider.

The drivers speed up in an attempt to lose their pursuer. The Black Rider could only sigh at this failed attempt.

"Criminals, they never learn." The Black Rider presses a button on his motorcycle, which launches an EMP like projectile at their car, disabling it.

"What's wrong with the car!?" said the third robber.

"It won't start! Let's just take the money and run!" The robbers quickly exit the car and prepare to run. The Black Rider gets off his motorcycle before bringing out his chain and using it to capture the three robbers with one loop, pulling them together. The cops arrive before getting out their cars and drawing out their guns.

"Don't worry officers, I got them for you. No need to-"

"Hands up in the air Rider!" said one of the officers. Though he wasn't showing it, the Black Rider was surprised that the officers are pointing their guns at him.

"Are you guys serious!? I just caught these guys for you doughnut worshipers!" The Black Rider replied. The Rider dodges a bullet from one of the officers.

"Oh screw this!" The Rider presses a button hidden in his left sleeve, causing a huge black out. The Rider throws a flash bang grenade to blind the police before making a getaway on his motorcycle. The lights come back on. The police, regaining their vision, find The Rider gone.

"Dammit! He escaped again!" one of the officers yelled in anger.

Inside an abandoned warehouse far away from the city, The Rider presses another button on his motorcycle, which reveals a hidden area underneath the warehouse. The Rider leaves his motorcycle before taking off his helmet, revealing himself to be Yakeru Namikaze, Naruto's clone. Yakeru starts walking towards a large computer console, getting himself seated and pressing a button on the console, calling Naruto, his genetic template. Naruto responds. He is currently in Hawaii, with his/their family.

"Yakeru, hey, it's been 3 months since your last call. How's it going?" said Naruto, surprised that his clone called.

"I just escaped arrest with no effort at all. Where are you at?" asked Yakeru.

"Hawaii, mom insisted that dad, Karin, Hinami and I come with her in order to have some family fun time. Hinami still wants to meet "the cousin who saved her life." Naruto is interrupted by some surfers hitting on Hinami(17).

"Oi, you guys, stop ogling my niece. I know that she grew into a beautiful young woman and that she's single, but as long as I'm here, I am not letting anyone date her!" yelled Naruto, successfully scaring them away offscreen. Yakeru looks at Naruto, surprised by his over protectiveness. Naruto directs his focus back to Yakeru.

"So yeah, she still wants to see you."

"We'll see." Naruto does not like that reply.

"You've said that to me more times than I can count." said Naruto.

"It's just...I don't think it's time yet."

"You're still regretting all the bad things you've done?" Yakeru can only picture the innocent victims he killed during his time as Fairy Tale's lethal enforcer.

"It's not that easy to forget. Until then, she'll have to wait a little bit more." Naruto doesn't say anything but understands.

"If you say so...How is Maryland?"

"After being here for about four months and living with a nekoshou for 2 of the four months, it's going swimmingly." Yakeru responded.

"Glad to know that you settled down somewhere nice...How's your psyche?"

"...I'm still having nightmares of the people I killed...I still hear their voices. No matter how much good I'm doing, it won't go away."

"I see..."

"How can I stop these nightmares? How can I make them go away?" Yakeru asked. Naruto can only think about letting him figure things out himself. While he did want to give him an easy way to help with Yakeru's problems, Naruto knew that only Yakeru could solve these questions himself, like he did when he and Kurama weren't on good terms and when Sasuke was still evil.

"When I'm down in the dumps or feel helpless, all I need is an "anchor" to keep me where I am and pull me back up when I'm at the bottom. That is what you need." Yakeru is confused by this answer.

"I do not understand..." Naruto smiles.

"You'll find it out on your own." Naruto said, having faith that Yakeru will figure it out.

"Naruto, can we please get some ice cream?" Hinami asked offscreen.

"That's Hinami, I have to go."

"Alright, well thanks for the talk." Yakeru said.

"Yep, and Yakeru?"

"Yeah?"

"You're doing a good job." Yakeru is a bit pleased that Naruto said that.

"Thanks..."

"Alright Hinami, I'm coming!" yelled Naruto, running off to get ice cream with Hinami. Yakeru turns off the console before leaving.

**Yakeru's Dream**

Yakeru, naked(with shadows covering his business), floats in darkness as countless screams of the people he's killed are heard, including several death threats towards him.

**Yakeru's Room**

Yakeru abruptly wakes up screaming. Yakeru pants for a few seconds before looking around the bedroom of his apartment. He focuses his attention on his iPhone 5. It's morning.

"It never ends...hmm?" Yakeru looks to his right and sees a naked nekoshou sleeping next to him. Yakeru is surprised by this and falls off of his bed. Getting up, he angrily points to the nekoshou and yells,"AHHH MOMO!" This wakes her up.

"Nyah? Oh, morning Master." said the nekoshou now known as Momo.

"Why the hell do you keep coming into my bed? You have your own room!" asked Yakeru. Momo smiles and tilts her head to the right before saying, "I don't know, I just wake up in your room."

"I swear, I should get a lock for my room." This earns a pout from Momo.

"Moe, you're mean Master."

"I have a name ya know." said Yakeru.

"I know I know, but Master sounds better." Momo replied. Yakeru goes to the bathroom, preparing to start his day.

"Geez, why did I ever take you in?" As he's asking her that question, Momo starts cleaning herself in a cat-like manner.

"Because you didn't want to live alone and because I'm cute...Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps you should have friends, who are non-superhuman, over." This catches Yakeru's attention.

"Oh...I don't know any people like that."

"What about that Kyanna girl?" asked Momo.

"She's more of an acquaintance than a friend. Besides, I only see her at my workout place and the mall. We rarely talk to each other much." Momo can only not her ned left and right.

"You are a sad mess."

"And you are annoying."

"And you need to start making some regular friends. Super friends aren't really...normal." said Momo.

"Well, I guess. But where could I possibly make friends like those at?" asked Yakeru.

"A college? Maybe a university?" Momo suggested.

"Why would I need to go to college, let alone a university?"

"From what you've told me, Naruto went to UCLA and graduated. He was already smart yet he went to college and made all sorts of friends. You need to go to something like that and make all sorts of bonds. Maybe even a girlfriend. That way, you won't smell like a virgin."

"What the hell's a virgin?" Yakeru asked. This surprises Momo.

"You don't know what a virgin is!?" While Yakeru was equally as smart as Naruto, he was oblivious to emotions before Naruto came along and beat the crap about of him before sparing his life. He was too busy on his road to redemption that he never took the time to understand these emotions or look up a dictionary or thesaurus.

"Nope...Back to the previous discussion, I guess you're going somewhere with this college/university talk. Like Naruto, I too will go attend a university." Yakeru replied. In his mind, Yakeru thought that if he followed the same but different path Naruto took, he would get somewhere.

"Do you have one in mind?" asked Momo. Momo hears the shower running as Yakeru gets in and begins showering.

"The University of Glenberry. I've passed by that university many times and found the university's structure to be most interesting. Plus it's the only university here." Yakeru replied.

"Any ideas on what you want to be?"

"A Mechatronics Engineer."

"That sounds cool...what is that?" Momo asked, confused. Yakeru finishes showering before drying himself with a towel and putting on some new clothes.

"It's a person who works on a multidisciplinary field of engineering that includes a combination of mechanical engineering, electrical engineering, telecommunications engineering, control engineering and computer engineering."

"...What?" Yakeru can only sigh.

"I want to build things."

Oh, why didn't you just say that?" asked Momo.

"I thought you'd understand what I was telling you. Anyways, after my shower and breakfast, let's go."

"To where?"

"University of Glenberry, I have to register for an SAT Test and find out if I am smart enough to go to that university." Momo groans.

"That sounds boring."

"Don't make me grab the spray bottle." This scares Momo.

"What are we waiting for, hurry up so we can go!"

**University of Glenberry**

Yakeru and Momo arriving at U of G by motorcycle. Yakeru takes off his helmet before looking at the university as a whole and sniffing the fresh campus air.

"Smell that? That's the smell of campus air." Momo takes off her helmet and begins sniffing the air.

"I only smell fast food." Yakeru and Momo get off the former's motorcycle before beginning their walk towards the university.

"Alright Momo listen up, while I'm registering for my test, make sure you don't divert any attention towards you. If anyone asks you about your ears and tail, tell them that you're a cosplayer." Yakeru told Momo.

"Got it, good luck Master."

"And don't call me Master when we're in public. It's Yakeru."

"Oh yeah, good luck Yakeru." Momo gives him a thumbs up before running off to the food court on all fours.

"Momo, run with just your legs! Geez." Yakeru can remember the first time he met the nekoshou. Yakeru was hanging out at Dawnwood Park's annual park festival. Yakeru had managed to win a game that involved catching a goldfish with paper. Having no knowledge of taking care of pets, Yakeru threw it away, which caught the attention of Momo. Asking if she could have it, Yakeru allowed her to have it. To his surprise, she hungrily ate it. Feeling bad for her, Yakeru asked her if she would like to live with him. Momo was surprised at this form of kindness that Yakeru had unknowingly shown her. From there, Yakeru and Momo became quick friends. Hell, Momo was even an occasional sidekick of his during one of his nightly crusades. Momo had not only proven to be an expert fighter, she also possessed knowledge of Senjutsu and Youjutsu. This led Yakeru to ask Momo what her last name was. Momo's only answer was that she had no idea, having lost her memory. To that end, Yakeru had promised to help Momo regain her memories, earning Momo's repect and causing her to call him "Master", much to his annoyance.

"Time to go." Yakeru said, exiting his thoughts. As he turns to resume his walk, he accidentally bumps into someone, causing him and the person to fall on their butts.

"Hey, watch where you're..." Yakeru stops talking when he sees who he bumped into: It's a girl. She has short blue hair, and glasses. Yakeru's face flushes bright red from just looking at her.

"Oww..." The girl responds before looking at Yakeru with anger in her eyes.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!"

"S-Sorry..." Yakeru replied, his face flushed for the first Yakeru and the girl get up from the ground.

"You can at least help me pick up my books!" said the girl as she picked up her books and all the other small things she was carrying.

"O-Of course." Yakeru gets up and starts helping the girl gather her books. While helping her, Yakeru can't help but check the girl out. She has a slender figure, a perfect pair of C-Cup breasts, and very nice legs. Without his knowledge, Yakeru began to develop an erection in his pants. The girl notices him checking her out and starts getting angry at him.

"Hey pervert, stop ogling me and continue helping me gather my books!" she yelled. Caught, Yakeru can only blush and continue helping her with her books. In his mind, he wondered what a pervert was. Finished, Yakeru hands her the books he picked up for her.

"I think that a thank you is in order?"

"Oh you want a thank you? How about a thank you for bumping into me and being the person who will make me be a few minutes late for my class!?" The girl said, sarcastically.

"...Was that sarcasm?"

"Just move out of my way, pervert!" The girl begins running to her class. As she's running to her class, Yakeru can't help but secretly look at her butt. In his mind, he thought she was very interesting. While doing so, his heart beats fast. Yakeru puts his hand over where his heart is located.

"Why did my heart beat fast just now? Eh...it went back to regular beats..." This causes Yakeru to question what he's feeling right now. His heart began beating fast, His face turned red of embarrassment, and he grew a boner, all because of that girl.

"What sort of sorcery does she possess? No that can't be it...I would've known if she used magic...Which means, this is is my body and mind feeling something I have never felt before...What was this feeling?" Yakeru asked himself.

Yakeru walks out of the of the university with Momo. Momo is shown carrying a lot of gifts from guys who happened to think she was cute.

"And they just gave me things for free." Yakeru sweat-drops from this.

"Well, you're adorable so...yeah..."

"So when do you need to take this test?" asked Momo.

"Tomorrow." Yakeru replied.

"Do you think you'll pass?"

"Momo, I am a clone of a really smart and dangerous ninja, I could probably ace this SAT Test with both my eyes closed." Yakeru replied, assure of himself.

"Really?"

"Of course, now come on, we're going to go get some groceries, right after we have some coffee at the Nutmeg Café."

"Why not Caribou?" asked Momo.

"I tasted some of their coffee a few days ago, and it was very delicious. You even tried some and loved it." Yakeru replied.

"Very well, Master."

"Yakeru."

"I prefer calling you Master." Yakeru sighs.

**Nutmeg Café**

Yakeru and Momo enter the café. Yakeru enjoys the smell of warm coffee as he and Momo walk over to the service counter.

"Hello again Yakeru, Momo. How are you guys?" asked the cashier.

"Great, just great."

"I'm always happy as long as I'm with Mas- I mean Yakeru."

"Glad to hear it. What will you two be having?"

"Two warm mint conditions please."

"Nikki, we got two orders!" yelled the cashier.

"Got...oh no not you again!" yelled the girl, who's revealed to be the same girl Yakeru bumped into.

"Eh!? I remember you!" yelled Yakeru, recalling their encounter.

"You two know each other?" the cashier asked, surprised.

"I just met her a few hours ago..." Yakeru replied before turning his attention to Nikki.

"Your name's Nikki? That's a nice name." Yakeru said, smiling.

Scene goes forward to Yakeru tasting the coffee Nikki made for him. To his delight, it's delicious than last time. Momo is even enjoying it, wagging her tail as she drinks it. Yakeru looks over to where Nikki is and sees her having problems with the coffee creamer machine. Yakeru sets down his drink before going over to help her.

"Ya need help with that?" Yakeru asked the bluenette. Nikki turns to Yakeru, annoyed.

"Oh, you again." Yakeru smiles and asks what the problem is.

"The damn machine won't pour out the cream."

"A malfunction? Let me help." Nikki moves aside as Yakeru begins fixing the machine. After a few minutes, Yakeru is finished.

"There, try it out." Yakeru said, smiling. Nikki presses a button. Nothing happens.

"I'm pretty sure you just made it worse." Nikki said.

"Really?" Yakeru presses a button, causing the machine to spray some cream on Nikki.

"Hey look it-"

As soon as Yakeru looks at Nikki, he blushes after seeing cream on her face and hair. One of her eyes are closed and some cream can be seen on her chest.

"Ah, you got cream all over my face and my hair! You even got some on my chest!" Nikki yelled.

"So-Sorry..."

"Now I gotta go clean my face." Nikki leaves to go to the bathroom as Yakeru looks on.

"Momo, let's go." Momo nods as she and Yakeru exit the coffee shop, Yakeru still bright red from getting cream on Nikki.

**Yakeru's Apartment**

Yakeru is making sushi as Momo watches him.

"How do you know that barista, Master?" Momo asked.

She's a student at the university I plan to go to. I accidentally bumped into her today."

"She was what you call...a bitch to you."

"True, but that was because I accidentally provoked her. I'm sure she's not really like that." Yakeru said, defending the bluenette. Momo notices this and smirks.

"Hehhh, does Master have an interest in her?" Momo asked.

"An interest?" Yakeru asked, nor sure what Momo is asking.

"You know...do you have a thing for her?"

"I have a thing for her? Did I take something from her or something?" Momo is visibly surprised that Yakeru is this dense.

"What? Master, do you know what love is?"

"What the hell's love? Some kind of food?" Yakeru ased.

"I can't believe you don't know what love is. Love is-"

Before she can say more, Yakeru hears the doorbell ring.

"Ah, she's here."

"She?"

Yakeru walks over to the door and opens it. It's Chouko, Naruto and Ayane's daughter from another universe(Anime girl with blue eyes and purple hair. Hair is styled in a ponytail. Has D-Cup Breasts and is wearing a black and purple catsuit). Chouko directs a smile towards her "nephew" and the nekoshou.

"Hey nephew. What's up Momo?"

"Chouko!" Momo happily yelled, smiling and happily waving her arms up and down.

"Chouko, it's good to see you." said Yakeru. He then asked how Ayane was doing.

"You mean my mother? She almost doesn't know when to take a break, being the leader of the Hajinmon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and being a freelancing kunoichi. She's always out on a mission and she never calls me. At least call once in a while to let me know that you love me. I smell sushi are you making sushi?"

"Yeah, I just got finished." Yakeru replied. Chouko smiles after seeing three large trays of sushi on the kitchen counter.

"Yum, I'm starving." Scene goes forward to Yakeru, Momo, and Chouko eating together at the table.

"So you're going to go to a university like my father?" Chouko asked as she eats.

"Yes, it's not UCLA, but it's still a good university nonetheless." Yakeru replied.

"And you want to be a Mechatronics engineer?"

"Yeah, I have what it takes to be one."

"That sounds good, way better than being a photojournalist for a newspaper company." A month after Chouko had avenged her family and her clan's death and she decided to live in the 458th Universe with her younger parents, she decided to get a job that would allow her to fight crime and keep a low profile. While Naruto insisted that she didn't have to do all of that, Chouko had managed to convince him after Kirigiri suggested that it'd benefit them, and she managed to tell Naruto that she(Chouko) was old enough to make her own decisions.

"But don't they pay good money?" Yakeru asked.

"They do but it's pretty boring. The guys who work there always send me gifts and their phone numbers. The only thing that's good about the job, to me, is the traveling."

"I like jobs that allow me to travel." Yakeru said.

"Alright enough of me, let's talk about you. Have you made any new friends?"

"During my visit to the U of G, I met two nice students from Japan." This sparks Chouko's curiosity.

"Really? What are their names?" Chouko asked.

"Kayaba Akihiko and Koujiro Rinko. I only spoke to them for a few minutes, but I can tell that once I get into the U, I might spend some time with them, seeing as how I find the things they're working on...interesting."

"Interesting?" Chouko asked, raising a brow.

"FullDive." Yakeru answered.

"FullDive?"

"Yeah, it's a thing that allows you to link your mind to a virtual reality. Kayaba plans on making technology that involves FullDiving, including a game to go with it. I gave him an idea for a name for the device he plans to make."

"What name?" Chouko asked, sounding interested in it.

"The NerveGear." Yakeru responded.

"NerveGear? That sounds...pretty cool." Chouko commented.

"Yeah, it is."

"Tell me more." Yakeru is visibly happy that Chouko wants to hear more.

*Scene goes forward to Yakeru, Momo, and Chouko full after finishing all the sushi.

"Man, that hit the spot..." said a satisfied Chouko, rubbing her full stomach as she said it.

"So are you in Maryland for a job?" Yakeru asked.

"No, I'm here on paid vacation. I worked several days in a row and they gave me a month off. I'm just going around and seeing people, maybe fight some bad guys while I'm on vacation. By the way, do you and Momo have anything planned for tonight?"

"I was thinking about staying here and watching a movie." Yakeru replied.

"And I just wanna sleep." Momo added. Chouko is visibly surprised by their answers.

"Eegad! Those are not fun at all." Chouko said.

"And you know fun?"

"I'm the daughter of The Ultimate Ninja and the Killer Kunoichi, I know fun." Chouko proudly replied before getting up and pointing at the front door.

"We're going to a nightclub!" Chouko yelled.

"Now!?" said a shocked Yakeru.

"I passed this place called Lusties and there were heck a ton of people lining up to get in."

"Well, I've been to nightclubs before, but only for missions so it'd be nice to just hang there for a change." Chouko is glad that Yakeru has decided to go.

"That's the spirit Yakeru! Let's go!" Chouko yelled, picking up Momo as they exited the apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto: Yakeru's Story Chapter 2

*Yakeru and Momo are seen riding in Chouko's 2012 Purple and Black Lamborghini Aventador. Yakeru's sitting in the passenger's seat while Momo's sitting in the middle back seat*

Yakeru: So Naruto gave you this car for your birthday!?

Chouko: *happy* I couldn't believe it myself when he got me this! And he's 18 now! I feel so loved when my father gets me things. Of course just being there for me is good but when it comes to these things, it makes me happy.

Yakeru:...Chouko, what the hell's love?

Chouko: Ehh!? You don't know what love is!?

Momo: *sweat drops* Apparently so.

Chouko: Love is like the most important thing in the world!

Yakeru: Okay, but what is it?

Chouko: Yakeru, love is-

*As Chouko's trying to explain it to Yakeru, several cars and trucks pass by, censoring everything she's trying to tell Yakeru.

Chouko: Did that answer your question?

Yakeru: Uhh...what?

Chouko: You're hopeless.

5 minutes later...

*The three arrive at their destination (Lusties). They see several people waiting in line to get in*

Yakeru: Alright we're here, so how do we get in?

Chouko: Yakeru, nephew, buddy, this is one of your typical clubs where there's a male bouncer outside, and the rich and attractive can cut in line and get in early.

Yakeru: So how will we get in?

Chouko: Follow my lead.

*Chouko walks towards the bouncer and unexpectedly knees him in the groin before punching him in the face, knocking him out*

Chouko: *yells* The guy's knocked out let's get in folks!

*Everyone in line gets in as the three follow suit*

Yakeru: What the hell was that!?

Chouko: My plan.

Yakeru: You just kneed him in the groin and punched him!

Chouko: Whatever, it worked anyways! Besides, that's something my mother would do.

Yakeru: Geez...so what the hell do we do in these clubs anyways?

Chouko: Drink and have a good time, that's what! Momo, you and I are gonna hang at the bar and get totally wasted! Maybe even dance the night away!

Momo: I don't know what getting wasted means but it sounds good.

Chouko: *ecstatic* That's the spirit!

Yakeru: Oi, what the hell am I supposed to do!?

Chouko: Go dance or something, flirt with some girls maybe, I don't know.

*Chouko and Momo go to the bar to drink, leaving Yakeru alone*

Yakeru:...What the hell's flirting!? Geez, she really is Naruto and Ayane's daughter...how are daughters made?

*Someone taps Yakeru's shoulder. Yakeru looks behind him and sees a brunette in a striped miniskirt dress looking straight at him*

Brunette Girl: Hey there handsome, what brings you to this party?

Yakeru: I have no idea, I just got here.

Brunette Girl: *smiles* Do you wanna come and have a good time with me?

Yakeru: What? Are we gonna fight or something? Cuz I won't hold back any punches just because you're a girl.

*The girl gets angry and splashes her drink at his face before walking away*

Brunette Girl: Clueless jerk!

Yakeru:...What was that for!?

*Scene changes to three girls trying to flirt with Yakeru*

Girl: So have you ever handled three girls in bed before?

Yakeru: Are you kidding me, you three don't stand a chance against me!

Girl: You ass!

*All three girls slap Yakeru. As time goes on, Yakeru gets slapped by many girls before Yakeru takes a seat next to an all too familiar purple-haired kunoichi at another bar in the club*

?: You are really bad at flirting with girls, and you can't even understand what they're saying to you. Sad really.

Yakeru: Ayane...

Ayane: Yakeru...

Yakeru: What brings you here?

Ayane: I just dropped by to see how my daughter's doing. Despite her being 4-years older than Naruto and I, she still needs to be watched once in a while. *smiles* Besides, it'd be nice to hang out with just me and my daughter.

Yakeru: I still find it hard to believe that she's from another universe. Pretty bizarre...

Ayane: Same here, but hey, almost every day's a bizarre adventure...well I'm going to go look for her.

Yakeru: Before you go, how did you get in?

Ayane: Easy, I kneed the bouncer in the groin and punched him in the face.

Yakeru: *surprised* Seriously!?

Ayane: Yeah.

Yakeru:...What does Naruto even see in you?

*Ayane, a little pissed, goes to Yakeru and starts squeezing his groin really hard, causing Yakeru pain before she lifts him up by it and throws him in the air. Yakeru flips in a 360 before falling hard on his back, clutching his groin in pain*

Ayane: *angry* Asshole...

Yakeru: *gets up* Owww, Naruto was right, she is scary when she's angry...where does Naruto even find these people?

?: Ughh...Audrey, can we leave now?

Yakeru: Hmmm?

*Yakeru looks and sees Nikki with Audrey, a girl with red hair and gothic lolita clothes*

Audrey: Calm down Nik, we just got here.

Nikki: Just got here? We've been here for at least an hour.

Audrey: Don't be such a downer. Loosen up a little. I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?

Nikki: I don't want anything. I'm not even old enough to drink.

Audrey: They don't care...Okay, ohhhh my god, why do you do this every f$cking time!? Can't you just like chill out for once and I don't know, have fun?

Nikki: This isn't fun. Everybody here is a complete douchebag. I told you I didn't want to come here and you dragged me anyway. Just like last time.

Audrey: Because you can't just sit in your room all day. You need to f$cking exist or something!

Nikki: I don't sit in my room all day.

Audrey: Whatever! Go. Leave. Byyyeee.

*Audrey goes off to dance on the dance floor, leaving Nikki alone. Yakeru approaches her from behind*

Yakeru: Ya know, not everybody here's a complete douchebag.

*Nikki turns around and sees Yakeru*

Nikki: Oh great, now I have a stalker.

Yakeru: Hey, I'm not a stalker, and I didn't follow you here. I'm here with my niece and my roommate...You look like you'd rather be anywhere else.

Nikki: No sh$t. What gave it away?

Yakeru: Ummm...Uhhh hey I like your hair. Is that a natural color?

Nikki:...You're making this awkward for me and yourself. Besides, why would you talk to me? There's plenty of other girls here for you to talk to.

Yakeru: I tried to earlier but I ended up getting slapped by all of them. Also because you're the only person I know here other than the two I came with.

Nikki: I'm not really the type of girl that talks to people.

Yakeru: You're talking to me aren't you? And this is the longest conversation I've had with a girl without being slapped.

Nikki: Funny...I guess you can keep me company until my friend's ready to go.

*From a few feet away, Chouko and Ayane see Yakeru with Nikki*

Ayane: Well what do you know, Yakeru's talking to a girl without being slapped.

Chouko: He's going to get laid tonight.

Ayane: I don't see that happening any time soon.

Chouko: Not with that attitude.

Ayane looks at Chouko with a surprised look before patting her daughter on the head*

Ayane: Chouko...I love you.

*Scene shows Yakeru talking to Nikki*

Nikki: Ya know, now that I see you clearly, you look like that YouTuber Naruto Uzumaki.

Yakeru: Of course I do, I mean, I am his cousin.

Nikki: *surprised* You're his cousin!?

Yakeru: Yeah...

Nikki: Interesting...

Yakeru: How's that interesting?

Nikki: Someone as famous as him never reveals anything about his family or other things outside of making music, doing how to do martial arts videos, making song covers and movies, and all that.

Yakeru: What does that mean?

Nikki: It means that someone like him must have a huge secret.

*Yakeru's eyes grow wide a bit*

Yakeru: *surprised* A huge secret? Like what?

Nikki: I don't know, but I've been looking over pics and news articles about a hero that goes by the moniker, Orange Ninja, and he shares the same height and hair style as him. Also, both Naruto and the Orange Ninja like orange and black. They also almost sound alike, like you.

Yakeru: It's just a coincidence. And Naruto, a superhero? No way that he's one.

Nikki: Who knows, maybe he is one and he doesn't tell anyone, not even you or your family, or maybe you and your family are covering up for him and just pretend that you don't know.

Yakeru's Mind: This girl's observation skills are impressive...

Nikki: Of course, I could be way over my head.

Yakeru's Mind: Or not...

Nikki: For now, I'll just assume that he's just an ordinary guy.

Yakeru: By the way, why's your friend such a bitch?

Nikki: I don't know, she just enjoys doing whatever she feels like.

Yakeru: And you're friends with her?

Nikki: It's a complicated friendship. Tiffany wouldn't do something like this.

Yakeru: Who's Tiffany?

Nikki: She's another friend of mine.

Yakeru: Where is she?

Nikki: She's probably studying to become a nurse as we speak.

Yakeru: Probably...do you wanna get out of here?

Nikki: And what?

Yakeru: I don't know, maybe we can go to an arcade or-

Nikki: An arcade you say? I'm down with that.

Yakeru: Great! I mean, alright then.

*Scene changes to Momo, drunk, hitting on Ayane*

Momo: *drunk* Nyah you're so sexy Ayane. I just wanna kiss you right now...

Ayane: I'm not into girls Hello Kitty.

Momo: *drunk* Party pooper...

*Ayane gets a text from Yakeru. Ayane reads it*

Ayane: Sry Ayane, gonna have 2 take ur...*angry* Son of a- he took my motorcycle!

Chouko: What's wrong mom?

Ayane: *pissed* Yakeru took my motorcycle!

Chouko: Why would he do that?

Ayane: *pissed* No clue, but when I find him, I'm gonna disembowel him.

Chouko: Mom, Mom, let it go. I'm sure that Yakeru won't wreck it. I mean, he knows how to ride one.

Ayane: *pissed* No, I'm definitely going to disembowel him...

Chouko's Mind: *sweat drops* Dad, how did you ever get in bed with her?

*Scene changes to Yakeru and Nikki entering an arcade. The place is packed with people playing several games*

Yakeru: So, where should we start?

Nikki: I like playing fighting games. I'm a pro when it comes to it.

Yakeru: Really, so am I.

Nikki:...

*Scene changes to the two playing BlazBlue. Yakeru's character Hakumen is defeated by an Astral Finish by Nikki's Noel Vermillion*

Yakeru: You...You weren't kidding when you said that you were a pro.

Nikki: *smirks* I bet that you can't beat me in any of the games in here.

Yakeru: Really, let's make a bet.

Nikki: What kind of bet?

Yakeru: If I beat you in just one game out of ten of them, you have to buy me something.

Nikki: And if I win all ten games?

Yakeru: I'll tell you something no one knows about Naruto.

Nikki: *surprised* Something no one knows about Naruto? Interesting wager...Alright, game on.

9 games later...

Yakeru: Fruit Ninja, Donkey Kong, Bomberman, Dark Escape 4D, Mario Kart 8, Time Crisis 4, Pac-Man, Dig Dug, and House of the Dead 4, damn you're good.

Nikki: *smirks* You're one game away from losing the bet.

Yakeru: Next game will be...SingStar.

Nikki: *blush* S-S-SingStar!? I-I-I'm not comfortable with singing in public.

Yakeru: Chickening out?

Nikki:...Fine.

*Yakeru picks I'm Your Angel by Celine Dion*

Yakeru: By the way, this is a duet. Person with the highest score wins.

Nikki: *blush* Go-Got it.

*Scene changes to Ayane driving Chouko's car to the arcade Yakeru's at, with Chouko and Momo passed out drunk in the back seat*

Ayane: *red eyes and demonic voice* This guy's so dead, stealing my motorcycle...

*The car stops at a red light. In a car on the left of Ayane, the driver's wife sees Ayane and is spooked by her red eyes*

Driver's Wife: *scared* Honey, there's a girl with glowing red eyes on our right driving a car!

Driver: That's nonsense dear, there's no way that-

*As he looks at his right, he sees an astral demon tengu on top of the car Ayane's driving, signifying her rage. The light goes green. Ayane presses her foot hard on the pedal, driving way past the speed limit and leaving a flaming trail behind*

Driver:...Honey, I think we drank too much wine...

*Scene goes to two scores on a board. One is higher than the other one*

Yakeru: You...You can sing?

Nikki: *blush* I took music classes back in elementary school.

Yakeru: Well, I guess you win.

Nikki:...You know what? You don't have to tell me his secret.

Yakeru: Huh?

Nikki: Think of it as a way to thank you for getting me out of that damn nightclub. Plus...

Yakeru: Hmmm...

Nikki: *smiles* I had fun tonight.

*Yakeru blushes a deep red as his heart beats fast*

Yakeru: *blushes and looks away* It's no problem at all.

Nikki: Well, what do you wanna do now?

Yakeru: Well, we could-

?: Yakeru...

Yakeru: *scared* Oh dear mother of God...

*Yakeru and Nikki look behind their shoulders and see a very enraged Ayane*

Ayane: *immensely pissed* You took my motorcycle without my permission...

Yakeru: *sweat drops* Uh oh...

Ayane: *immensely pissed* Time to disembowel you.

Nikki: Hold on there, I would like it if you didn't threaten to rip out my new friend's guts.

Ayane: *immensely pissed* And why should I not?

Nikki: I know I just met him today, but as his friend I wouldn't like to see him get hurt. Even if I don't know how to fight, if you want him, you'll have to get through me.

*Ayane and Nikki stare each other down for a few good seconds before Ayane calms down before sighing*

Ayane: Fine, *looks at Yakeru* I'll let off with a warning Yakeru. You're lucky that this girl saved your ass. *looks at Nikki* You've got balls, I can respect that.

Nikki: Thanks I guess...

Ayane: I'm taking my motorcycle back. Chouko and Momo are sleeping in the car.

Yakeru: Okay...later Ayane.

Ayane: *put on sunglasses* Whatever...

*Ayane leaves the scene*

Nikki: She's better than Audrey, at least she listens.

Yakeru: Thank god Ayane has a heart.

*Scene changes to Yakeru and Nikki at the front of the latter's house*

Yakeru: So...Tonight am I right?

Nikki: Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow at the U?

Yakeru: Yeah...

*Nikki enters her house as Yakeru leaves and enters the car*

Yakeru: *smiles* She's something...*realizes something* Ahh goddammit! I forgot to ask Ayane about what love is!

*Scene changes to a bedroom. Discarded clothing from a male and a female are on the floor. In bed is a naked Ayane, her hair disheveled, who had just finished having sex with Naruto for 3 hours*

Ayane: Oh wow...I needed this...

Naruto: There's a reason why you came all the way to Hawaii to just have sex with me.

Ayane: Yakeru took my motorcycle and I didn't get to vent my rage upon him.

Naruto: That explains why you came here and pushed me on the bed.

Ayane: *blush*...Yakeru has an interest in a girl.

Naruto: *surprised* Really? That's an improvement.

Ayane: The only problem is that he doesn't know anything about love. Isn't it your job to tell him things he doesn't know? He is you.

Naruto: I'm sure that he'll figure it out soon.

Ayane: I doubt that.

Naruto: So are we gonna have some more sex?

*Ayane smirks before getting on top of Naruto*

Ayane: That depends, are you going to go Six Paths Sage Mode for this? I'm very horny and I need this right now.

*Naruto goes into Six Paths Sage Mode and smirks*

Naruto: *smirks* Think you can keep up?

*Ayane answers the question by lowering herself on him and french kissing him as they continue to have sex. Scene changes to Yakeru returning to his apartment with Chouko and Momo in hand. Scene changes to Yakeru tucking both Momo and Chouko in Momo's bed*

Yakeru: Geez, you two had too much to drink.

*Yakeru exits Momo's room before closing the door behind him. Yakeru goes into his room and gets ready for bed. Scene goes forward several hours later. Inside his dream, Yakeru encounters the Old Yakeru*

Old Yakeru: How many times to I have to tell this to you? You're a clone, created for destruction and chaos. You're a killer! No, we're killers!

Yakeru: I am not you, nor will I ever be you again.

Old Yakeru: *right hand glows bright red* Must I show you how many people you killed with your burning powers?

*Several deceased victims come out of nowhere and begin swarming Yakeru while cursing him for their deaths by his hands. Yakeru struggles to free himself, to no avail. From behind, Old Yakeru uses his burning powers to stab his fingers into Yakeru's back. As he does so, Yakeru screams in pain. Old Yakeru begins to merge with Yakeru*

Old Yakeru: You will never be rid of me, NEVER!

*Yakeru abruptly wakes up screaming. His hands are seen glowing bright red. Yakeru, shocked by this, turns off his burning powers*

Yakeru: I'm not who I used to be...I'm not...

*Yakeru feels something wet on his cheeks. they're tears. Yakeru starts remembering all the innocent lives he's taken and breaks down crying. Scene changes to Moka sleeping in her room at her apartment building. She hears her phone playing Undercover by Nana Mizuki. Moka picks up*

Moka: *tired* Hello?


End file.
